


Meet Me at Sunrise

by LunaSerenade



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, FBI Agent Reader, Fake Marriage, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSerenade/pseuds/LunaSerenade
Summary: Even FBI Agents need someone to fuss over them.Marcus Pike/FBI Agent Reader
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Original Female Character(s), Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. No Questions Asked

“Sunrise or sunset?”

“Hmm” Marcus rubbed the back of his neck as he thought. “Sunrise. City or country?”

The two of you had been at this for a few hours. Stuck in a car overnight on a stake out, what had started as quizzing each other on their past devolved into a quick-fire game of ‘This or That?’ You had gotten to know Marcus fairly well since he came to the unit six months ago, broken-hearted but hard at work. You quickly came to admire him. Smart, charismatic, funny… and very handsome you had to admit.

“City. Nothing is more relaxing than the sound of a busy city. Breakfast or dinner?”

“Breakfas—” Marcus stretched and yawned his way through his answer.

“Speaking of breakfast, it’s almost 5 am and the relief team should be here any minute.” You elbowed Marcus playfully in the side. “What do you say to a post work adventure?”

Marcus smiled and raised an eyebrow, “… what are you up to?”

“That’s the catch. No questions. So, are you in?” You replied with a conspiratorial smile.

* * *

“Is this the part where you drive out of the city and murder me?” Marcus asked with a laugh as you handed him a cup of coffee and got back into the car.

“Can’t exactly murder you in downtown Washington, can I?” You replied with a wink and started the car. “We’re almost there. _”_

Five minutes later you were parking the car as a hint of orange crept into the sky, beckoning Marcus to follow.

“I figured since you’re still new to the area, I’d bring you to my favorite thing about DC.” With an excited grin on your face, you reached for Marcus’ free hand, tugging him along with you up the short walk to a very large white structure, as you rounded the corner it dawned on Marcus where you had brought him.

“The National Mall” Marcus said with a smile.

“You haven’t seen beauty until you’ve watched the sunrise from the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.” It dawned on you that you still held Marcus’ hand as the two of you climbed the stairs, you gave it a light squeeze and took a seat halfway up the steps.

“You didn’t have to do this…” Marcus said with a small smile as he sat next to you and sipped his coffee.

“For once, let someone make a fuss over _you_ Marcus. You deserve it.” Your arm brushed his as you leaned back, staring out as the sun started to peek out behind the Washington Monument, the brilliant colors of the sunrise glinting off the Reflecting Pool.

Marcus smiled as he watched you, the tranquil joy you got from watching the colors of the sunrise painting the Washington sky. He couldn’t help but think of your words, over _you_ wanting to make a fuss over _him_. His heart had skipped hearing that, hope building in his chest. Marcus had been wrestling with whether or not he should ask you to coffee, his luck in love holding him back.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” You said, stirring Marcus from his thoughts.

“It really is…” He replied, his eyes only leaving you once you turned to him.

“What’s going on up there?” You said softly, reaching out and lightly touching his temple. Your stomach fluttered when he leaned into your touch, a content smile on his face.

“Maybe it’s nice to be fussed over” Marcus admitted.

“Victory tastes so sweet” You said with a grin, letting yourself have the luxury of brushing your thumb over Marcus’ cheekbone before dropping your hand and reaching for your coffee. “Does this mean you’ll let me treat you to another adventure sometime?”

“On one condition…” he said, mustering up his courage.

“What’s that, Agent Pike?”  
“Let me take you to dinner tonight?” Marcus asked, his heart racing.

You smiled softly, reaching back out for his hand, lacing your fingers together. “I’d really like that Marcus.”

Leaning softly against your shoulder he looked back over the Reflecting Pool at the rising sun Marcus smiled to himself. “You were right, you know?”

“That’s a long list sir, I’ll need it narrowed down.” You said with a laugh.

“The sunrise here really is one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen…” Marcus paused and looked tenderly into your eyes. “One of them.”


	2. Return to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is fine with undercover missions as long as he’s the one putting himself in danger.

Two weeks. It was supposed to be two weeks and you were back safely in his arms. Six weeks later you were still deep undercover, and his nerves were shot. Marcus wasn’t thrilled when you had to go undercover, but he knew you were the best one for the mission. They had been trying to pin down a forger whose pieces had been hitting the market quicker than you could find them, and you were undercover in New York as a slightly naïve but high rolling art dealer. He knew it was a fairly straight forward mission but the people surrounding this mysterious forger were dangerous and murder wasn’t exactly out of their wheelhouse.

He had heard from you a handful of times over the last few weeks, but it was only to say that you were safe, what progress you were making, and that you’d reach out again in a week or so. You were more than capable of taking care of yourself, he had seen it firsthand on several occasions, but that did nothing to soothe the nagging anxiety he had the longer you were parted.

* * *

Marcus heard a light knock at his office door, “It’s open” he called, continuing to stare at the case file open on his desk.

“Hey boss…” the door clicked closed as he looked up and his heart soared. There you were, leaning against his closed door with an amused smile on your face. “I leave you alone for a few weeks and your desk has been overtaken by case files?”

Marcus almost tripped over himself to close the blinds of his office and rush to you. Taking your face in his hands he was nearly speechless. “You’re back. You’re safe…”

You smiled at him taking one of his hands and pressing a lingering kiss on his palm. “Safe, home, and bearing the name of our forger.”

He pulled you in close, arms wrapping around your waist as he pressed his forehead to yours.

“I’m just relieved you’re back. I wish I had been there… had your back.” He smiled as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, fingers threading lightly though his hair.

“Well, you’re in luck, if for some reason I need to go back under I left you an in.” Your eyes flutter shut as the exhaustion of the last few weeks began to hit you.

“Oh?” Marcus replied, slightly surprised.

“I mentioned a business partner… a husband, who I have to consult with over larger more important purchases. Should be easy enough to bring you in with me.”

“A husband eh?” Marcus replied amused. He couldn’t help the flip his stomach gave at the thought, being your husband.

“What can I say”, you struggled to hold back a yawn as you moved to rest your head against the crook of his neck “I get creative when I’m thinking on my feet.”

“Why don’t you head home and get some rest? I’ll leave here early and come see you. You can finish giving me a debrief later.”

You pulled your head back to look at him, a wicked grin on your lips. “Debrief you? I mean… if you insist.”

Marcus laughed lightly, a hand snaking up from your waist to cup your face. “Hush”

“Make me.” You raised an eyebrow. A challenge.

Marcus crushed his lips to yours, weeks of absence and longing coming to a head. A soft sigh escaped your lips once you came up air.

“I missed you” you whispered softly.

“I missed you too.” He pressed another, softer, kiss to your lips. “Head home. I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

You sat on the balcony of your apartment trying to rid yourself the anxiety of the mission. You let out a small shiver, not sure if it was the gust of the early autumn wind hitting your body or the pressure of the mission. You knew you had gotten out clean, cover fully intact and with a way back in if needed, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t over quite yet. There were still loose ends, and something just felt _off_. You knew you had to tell Marcus your concerns, no matter how much you wanted to shield him from the potential dangers of putting yourself back undercover. A light knock on your apartment door shook you from your thoughts. You crossed the apartment, heart pounding and a heat building in your stomach at the thought of finally being with Marcus with again. Just being around him calmed your nerves. His thoughtful nature and calm demeanor could soothe you even on the toughest of days.

When you opened the door Marcus couldn’t help the adoring smile on his lips. The six weeks you had been separated felt like an eternity. But now as he walked in and wrapped his arms around you it felt like you hadn’t missed a beat. Easily falling into your typical post work routine. He listened as you carefully detailed the hard and quite frankly dangerous work you had been through the last several weeks. He wrote notes as you both sprawled across your couch, your head resting in his lap as you recounted your adventures. Struggling to keep your eyes open as he absentmindedly ran his hand through your hair, you knew two things. One: you owed this man the pancakes of his dreams come morning. Two, and most importantly of all: there was no where you could possibly want to be other than here.


	3. Clandestine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning undercover, You and Marcus attend a charity gala to get an introduction to the forger.

You sat between Agents Regina Price and Maddox Collins on a slightly too small brown couch in Marcus’ office as he briefed the three of you. You had received a call from a woman named Alexandria who you had met undercover inviting you and your ‘husband’ to a formal charity art auction. Recent intel suggested that the forger the four of you had been hunting would be attending and you were pushing for an introduction. Christian Laurent was a clever man, a talented forger who posed as a private seller targeting rich art connoisseurs. He sold his forgeries at extravagant prices to the unsuspecting victims. If you and Marcus could secure a meeting and 'buy’ one of his paintings, you could finally arrest him.

“The two of us will leave for New York tonight. Price, Collins, you’ll head up in two days. Hopefully, we’ll have the buy set up by then. You’ll provide support outside the buy.” Marcus paused, rubbing his beard. “Everyone please be vigilant. Laurent and his crew are dangerous. Unless anyone has questions that’s all I’ve got for us.”

“I got the keys to the apartment I used back from White Collar Crimes. It’s not too far from the gallery that’s holding the gala. I just need to stop by my apartment to grab my stuff on our way out of town and I’m set.” you said as Price and Collins muttered their goodbyes and headed back to their desks, leaning back on the couch giving a small stretch. You couldn’t help but give a sly smile as you watched Marcus look around, checking the coast was clear.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to seeing you dressed up tomorrow night.” Marcus said softly, his cheeks reddening slightly much to your amusement.

“Well, I do aim to please,” you replied with an impish grin. “I also grabbed these… I had to guess on the size.” In your hand you held out a pair of platinum bands, simple but sleek. Not that he would have said it, but Marcus had been eagerly anticipating this, the idea of being your husband, if only for the evening, made his heart soar. He took the larger band from your hand and slipped it on his finger.

“Til death do us part.” Marcus said with a chuckle.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, my darling husband.” you replied with a laugh slipping the remaining ring on your finger.

* * *

The next evening you found yourself back in the gorgeous studio apartment you had called home for six weeks in Manhattan. Standing in the bathroom you adjusted the gown you had chosen for the evening, a long-sleeved blue number with a keyhole back along with a slit up your right thigh. The neckline that extended past your breasts gave quite a striking impact and you were privately thankful that the rest of the team didn’t arrive until tomorrow morning, so you were spared their prying eyes. Marcus called your name from the living room and with a final look in the mirror you stepped into the living room.

Your mouth went dry and it took effort to stop your mouth from falling open. Marcus stood in the living room in a nicely fitted black suit, he had opted for a black button down without a tie and the top button undone. You felt a small heat in your stomach as you took him in. You hadn’t seen him in formal wear before, and boy did it suit him. It took you a moment to realize he had quite a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched you and it made you smile.

“You approve?” you said, arching an eyebrow and giving a small spin.

“That would be an understatement,” Marcus said closing the distance between you two. Snaking an arm around your waist he pulled you close to his chest taking your lips in a kiss. Arching into his touch you nipped lightly at his bottom lip, you felt like a woman starved for his touch. Marcus peppered your jaw line with kisses and you let out a soft sigh as he pressed one last kiss to your neck.

“We should probably get going” you said reluctantly but couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as you looked at Marcus. A hint of your red lipstick was smeared across his lips.

“What?” He said with a puzzled smile. You pointed to your lips and watched as he scrubbed the lipstick off his own. Snatching your gun off the end table you slid it into a thigh holster hidden by your dress, Marcus watching intently with a look of lust in his warm brown eyes.

“Ready for a night on the town?” Sliding your hand into Marcus’ you couldn’t help but see the wedding band on his finger, the fantasy of him being yours forever was something you didn’t think you would shake for quite a while.

* * *

“Daniela! Darling, you made it! Is this the lovely gentleman you’ve been telling me about?” You turned at the call of your cover name. Alexandria made her way to you and Marcus looking quite stunning in a slinky black dress with her fiery red hair in loose curls around her shoulders.

“Alex! Yes! This is my husband. I finally managed to pull him away from the office for a night out.” You said tucking yourself into Marcus’ side resting your left hand on his chest, wedding band catching the light.

“Sebastian Ramos, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Daniela has been raving about your ability to track down the hard-to-find paintings we’ve been looking to collect.” Marcus said, his arm wrapping loosely around your waist. “You’ve put together a wonderful event.”

“You’re too kind Mr. Ramos. I did manage to find that abstract painting Daniela was looking for,” Alexandria replied with a small swell of pride “The art dealer for that particular piece should be here tonight.” She peered at the crowd trying to spot him.

“That’s wonderful news, I’d love an introduction if it wouldn’t be too much of an inconvenience. If I let that piece slip through my fingers the missus will never forgive me.” Marcus replied as you playfully swatted his chest.

“Absolutely, why don’t the pair of you enjoy a drink while I try to track him down? Enjoy yourselves, I’ll return shortly.” And just like that Alexandria disappeared into the crowd, a blur of red hair as she snaked her way through.

“Let’s find somewhere we can talk.” Marcus said softly against your ear, his hand moving to the small of your back as he steered you to a corner of the room that was free of people. You were hyper aware of the warmth of his hand against the bare skin of your back.

“I can’t help but feel guilty…” You admitted softly to Marcus “Alexandria is so earnest; it feels wrong to use her like this. I don’t think she has a clue about who Laurent really is.”

“I know, but it’s safer for her to not realize what he really is until we have him in custody.” He commiserated pulling you into his arms and pressing a kiss to your forehead. “But we are so close to the end and it’s thanks to your leg work,” pride evident in his voice, making you smile.

“Well at least there has been a lovely bonus from all of this. I don’t have to worry about someone seeing me do this.” Standing on your tip toes you captured his lips in a lingering kiss, until you heard someone calling for the pair of you.

“Mr. and Mrs. Ramos, I’d like to introduce you to Christian Laurent.”


	4. Safeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Securing a meeting with the forger, the undercover mission comes to a head.

Tall with sandy blonde hair, broad shoulders, and high cheekbones Christian Laurent was an attractive man if you didn’t know who he really was. Underneath the expensive suit and charm was a ruthless psychopath with a great deal of blood on his hands. Christian’s eyes raked over your body and as his eyes met yours you had to suppress a shiver and instead give him a winning smile.

“Mr. Laurent, it’s nice to meet you.” Marcus said, his voice warm but he had seen how Christian had looked at you, sliding an arm around your waist loosely.

“The pleasure is all mine. Alexandria said your wife was looking to purchase one of my paintings?” Christian said peeling his eyes from you.

“Indeed, we want to add it to our private collection. I’m willing to pay handsomely for it.” Marcus said, studying Christian carefully.

“I could arrange that. Anything to make the wife happy, right?” Christian replied with a smirk you wished you could knock off his smug face.

“My husband loves to give extravagant anniversary presents.” You said fondly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“My assistant will set up the details with Alexandria, I look forward to doing business with you.” Christian gestured to a large man standing off to the side. If that man was an assistant, you were a damn astronaut. Burly and easily over six foot he was clearly Laurent’s muscle. Laurent raked his eyes over your body one last time before he gave you both a nod and swept off into the crowded gala.

* * *

Laurent had insisted on showing his gallery to you and Marcus, saying he had the painting there anyway. It instantly made you uneasy and that’s how you found yourself in a tank top strapping on a bullet proof vest before putting a loose button up shirt over it. The buy was this evening and Marcus was briefing Price and Collins, it should be straight forward: You and Marcus would meet with Christian Laurent at his gallery and exchange cash for the forged painting. When Price and Collins heard the go word on the wire, they would raid the gallery, arresting Laurent and his associate. Finally, after long months of work the team would get this dangerous man and his cronies behind bars. You would be relieved when this night was over, and all of this was behind everyone.

“Are you ready for this?” Marcus reached out and touched your arm. You let out a soft sigh, nodding. You reached out and lightly touched his chest, feeling his vest hidden under a black henley.

“I’ll be a lot happier when we’re on our way back to D.C.” You admitted. Pulling on a jacket and grabbing your Glock, you and the team headed out of the small apartment and out into the chilly autumn air.

* * *

Stepping into Christian Laurent’s gallery felt just as unsettling as you thought it would be, there were too many hidden corners for your liking. Christian stood in the middle of the room with his ‘assistant’ next to him, the painting that you were going to use to put this monster behind bars at his feet. You took Marcus’ hand, intertwining your fingers, and approached Laurent. In your free hand you had what felt like the world’s biggest cliché: a briefcase filled with cash.

“Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ramos.” Laurent greeted the pair of you.

“You have a very nice set up here Mr. Laurent.” You observed while your eyes scanned the room for threats under the pretense of being impressed by his collection. You were fairly sure half of these were his own works, forgeries that could only be spotted by the best of art experts.

“You’re too kind Mrs. Ramos, Perhaps I’ll have another painting you’ll be interested in, in the future.” Laurent continued.

“We come through New York occasionally, perhaps we’ll have to visit again.” Marcus agreed, “Perhaps we should get down to business, I promised Daniela a night on the town.”

“Of course. I have the painting here,” he gestured for his associate to exchange the painting with Marcus for the briefcase filled with cash.

“Three hundred thousand as agreed, you’ll find it all there.” Marcus stated handing it over and taking the painting.

“Of course. I hope to do business in the future with the pair of you.” Laurent replied with a nod.

“Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Laurent” You affirmed and that was it. The team had their go ahead. Five seconds later they burst in, shouts of “FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!” bellowing from Price and Collins as they entered guns drawn with several other agents at their heels.

That’s when you saw it. The metal of a gun catching the light as a third man emerged from a dark corner towards Marcus’ back as time seemed to slow. Reaching for your gun you took a step between Marcus and the armed intruder. You weren’t sure which registered with you first, the flash from the muzzle of the gun or the sound but you definitely felt it. Two shots directly to the abdomen, knocking you off your feet. Marcus spun and fired twice taking down the gunman with ease. Price and Collins took Laurent and his partner into custody as other agents swept the building. Marcus dropped to his knees next to you in a panic.

“Damn it.” you coughed, struggling to catch your breath, the impact of the shot having knocked the wind out of you.

“I need paramedics!” Marcus shouted as he pulled back your jacket searching for injury. “Are you hurt?!”

“I’m alright,” you replied, sitting up with a wince. Seeing the unbridled panic in his eyes you continued “Really Marcus, the vest caught the rounds.” you reassured hyper-aware of the potential audience the pair of you had.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Marcus’ hands shook as he helped you strip off the layers you wore over your body armor. You reached for his hand as he started to pull at the velcro of your vest.

“Marcus I’m fine.” You murmured as you reached for his hand.

“But you so easily couldn’t have been,” he insisted in a fierce whisper so only you could hear him. “I don’t think I could live with myself if something happened to you because of me.” You gave his hand a squeeze, trying to calm him.

“Marcus…” you were interrupted by the arrival of the paramedics. Marcus gingerly helped you to your feet and assisted you in removing your vest, dropping it to the floor. The paramedics insisted on fussing over you despite your protests. After a short examination it seemed there was no major injury, possibly a bruised rib and you had a massive bruise in your future but otherwise you came out unscathed. Marcus called out to the rest of your team, asking Price and Collins to handle the arrests and finish up while he took you to the hospital, ignoring your grumbles of just wanting to go home.

After an entirely too long of a visit to the hospital for your liking you were cleared, you and Marcus made your way back to DC. The months of work had finally come to fruition, all you wanted was to crawl into your own bed and rest with Marcus at your side.

* * *

Sunrise, especially here on the steps of the Lincoln Monument, had become something special that you and Marcus liked to share together. At this early hour in the morning, it felt private, almost as if the gorgeous orange and pink hues that were spreading across the sky was a rare painting made just for the pair of you. You sat between Marcus’ stretched out legs, your back pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around your waist as you reflected on the last few days. The gala, the facade of being married to Marcus, and how close you came to losing him. The mere idea of losing him had shook you to your core and you honestly couldn’t fathom how you would be able to survive that.

Marcus pressed a kiss to your shoulder and another to your temple, stirring you out of your self-reflection.

“What’s going on up there?” His words echoing yours from so many months ago, the first morning the two of you had spent on these steps. Taking a deep breath you shifted slightly so you could see his face clearly, giving him an adoring smile.

“I… I love you Marcus.” You had known you were hopelessly in love with him for some time but were terrified to tell him too soon. He had been through so much and you hadn’t wanted to scare him off. The massive smile that broke across his face told you instantly those worries had been for naught. He captured your lips in a tender kiss, soft but passionate. Resting his forehead against yours he smiled.

“I love you too…” Marcus said, lightly kissing the tip of your nose. “I love you so much.”


	5. Wanderlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus’ birthday calls for a proper celebration.

The early morning light was starting to peek through your bedroom window as you studied Marcus’ peacefully sleeping form next to you. Sprawled out on his stomach you admired the muscles in his back, mess of curly brown bed head, and his slightly parted lips as he slept. Reaching over you lightly traced nonsensical designs on his back, starting to stir him out of his sleep.

“Mmmm…?” A sleep addled murmur came from him.

“Happy birthday baby,” you pressed a kiss to his shoulder “It’s time to wake up.” Marcus reached for you, pulling you close and resting his head on your stomach. 

“-‘s my birthday. Let’s stay in bed.” He mumbled against your skin, pressing a lazy kiss on your still slightly bruised torso, a souvenir from the bullet that hit your body armor a month ago.

“If you get out of bed, I have a surprise for you.” You promised, idly running your fingers through his hair. “A few of them actually, starting with chocolate chip pancakes.” With that he propped himself up on an elbow, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Pancakes?”

“Mmhmm, I ordered delivery from that diner around the corner.” you affirmed with a smile “I also packed our bags last night. We’re going away for the weekend.” Giving him a light kiss, you crawled out of bed and started to get dressed.

“Where are we going?” Marcus said with a bemused smile, sitting up in your bed.

“I got us a hotel in Manhattan, I thought we’d drive up for the weekend.”

“Honey,” Marcus said softly, “You didn’t ha-” You held up a hand, waving off his concerns.

“I’m trying to woo you, sir.” You replied with a grin as you tugged on your jeans and leaned down to give him a kiss. “Food should be here soon. Get dressed birthday boy, I’ve got something fun planned for you.”

* * *

Two stacks of chocolate chip pancakes and a four-hour drive later Marcus was strolling down 5th Avenue with his arm around your waist. It was new to him to have the tables turned and be the one ‘woo-ed’, as you put it this morning. He wasn’t sure if he could truly express how much it meant to him that you would go out of your way just to make his birthday special.

“Are you ready for our first stop?” You said, delight evident in your eyes. Marcus nodded his head and you pointed to the imposing building ahead of you. “The Metropolitan Museum of Art, five floors of some of the best art in the world.” A massive grin broke across Marcus’ face and he kissed you deeply, his fingers threading through your hair as he held you close.

“Consider me thoroughly wooed.” Marcus said, his lips a hair away from yours.

“Oh, this is just the beginning.” You assured pulling him back in for another kiss.

The two of you spent the afternoon exploring the massive collection, Marcus stopping occasionally to excitedly tell you the history behind some of the pieces. You loved seeing him like this, passionately talking about something he loved. Marcus beamed as you walked past Van Goghs, Monets, and after getting lost for the second time you stumbled upon quite frankly a terrifying statue that would haunt your dreams. On the wall in a stairwell there was a bronze statue of a crouched man staring down at the pair of you, but it was the realistic painted eyes that unnerved you. Eyes that seemed to look deep into your soul and know every terrible thing you’ve done. Fixating eyes that held you in reserve, with promises of sleepless nights, haunted by that all-knowing stare. Marcus chuckled as you passionately ranted about how it was something out of a horror film.

* * *

Later that evening, after a quick stop by the hotel to change, you took Marcus to the rooftop bar in the middle of Manhattan. After sharing a lovely dinner, the pair of you sat on a couch not far from the bar watching as a few couples were swaying to the soft music of a band playing off to the side. You tucked yourself into Marcus’ side as you sipped on a glass of wine and looked out at the glowing lights of the city.

“Tonight was incredible,” Marcus said, pressing a kiss to your temple. “I’ve never had someone do anything like this for me before…” he continued with a sheepish smile.

“It’s your birthday, you deserve a memorable night. I wanted to do something special for you.” You looked at him with an adoring smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said and reached for your glass of wine, setting it on the end table next to the sofa, and gestured towards the slow dancing couples. “Dance with me?”

“Absolutely.” You took his hand and he led you to the dance floor.

Marcus pulled you in tight, one hand on the small of your back and the other held yours as you began to sway in time to the music. Marcus was nearly speechless. You had planned such a thoughtful night for the two of you and his heart was so full. He had never met a woman like you before, so kind and considerate but never asking for anything in return. It was then that a revelation hit him like a ton of bricks: he couldn’t see a future without you in it. You had quickly become an essential part of his life, spending almost every free moment with each other. There was only really one logical thing to do, the obvious next step.

“I think we should move in together…” he confessed, heart pounding while he gazed into your eyes. A grin broke across your face as you pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss. Marcus’ beard tickled as he pressed a line of kisses along your jawline.

“Is that a yes?” Marcus’ asked between kisses. You drew his head back to meet his eyes.

“Of course it is, I would like nothing more.” You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face if you tried. Marcus’ heart soared and he knew that this birthday would definitely go down as one of the best and most memorable nights of his life.

* * *

_Post story note:[The haunting statue in question](https://href.li/?https://imgur.com/a/Yxhd6Fq). It creeped me out when I went to the Met last time and now everyone else must suffer._


	6. Coalesce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day is upon us.

“You live alone! HOW do you own so many mugs?” You called out to Marcus as you packed away the last bits of his kitchen.

“Hey! Everyone has a hobby; I like to collect mugs when I travel.” Marcus chuckled as he came into the kitchen.

“I might have to rethink this move.” You replied with a teasing smile. You had spent the last two days with Marcus carefully going through each other’s things trying to consolidate for the move today. Marcus was moving into your apartment as it was bigger and closer to work, but now you had to figure out whose furniture to use. Marcus’ bed, your couch, the list went on. After many hours of sweat, stairs, and occasional swearing all that was left was to pack the kitchen and the bed set. A smile spread across your face as you felt Marcus come up behind you, pull your body against his chest, and start to press hot kisses to your neck. When you let out a soft moan you could feel Marcus’ smile against your skin. His hands started to wander your body and you felt your motivation to take the last two boxes to the moving truck starting to disappear.

“Babe?” You said with a slight pant as his hand snaked up your shirt and ghosted over your breasts.

“Hmmm?” Marcus murmured as his hands explored.

“The bed is disassembled.”

“… damn it.” He sighed as he moved his hands to your hips. “Then we should finish bringing the rest of this down so we can go home.” With a grin he gave your ass a light smack. “I’ll get the last box from the bedroom.”

“I’ll take these last two from the kitchen down.” You turned to give him a quick kiss, snatched up the kitchen boxes, and headed downstairs.

* * *

“Need a hand with that?” A voice came from outside the moving truck as you rearranged some boxes to make more room.

“I think I’ve got these. Not much left to load, but we could use a hand with the bed-” You replied as you turned, and then you froze. Standing just outside was Special Agent Maddox Collins, your colleague who was completely unaware of your relationship with Marcus. There weren’t any specific rules against fraternization, but it wouldn’t exactly look great that Marcus was dating you since he was your boss.

“Mads! I didn’t know you lived on this side of town.” You said, climbing out of the moving truck.

“I’m over in the Atlas District, I was visiting my sister. Are you moving?” Maddox explained and raised an eyebrow as he took in the scene.

“Oh, I’m not I-” you began.

“Honey? Have you seen my phone? I can’t find it upstairs.” Marcus called as he exited his apartment building with the last box, stopping short when he saw Maddox standing there. “Maddox… hey.” Setting down the box in the truck Marcus knew by the look of realization on Maddox’s face as he glanced between the two of you that you were busted.

“‘Honey’?” Maddox said with a head tilt. Marcus let out a soft sigh as he came up to your side, an arm encircling your waist.

“Well, I guess the secret is out.” You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly. “Marcus and I have been dating… for a while now.”

Marcus gestured to the moving truck with his free hand. “We’re moving in together today.”

Maddox smiled and let out a soft curse. “Shit… I owe Regina $20. She’s been swearing there was something going on between the two of you for months.”

“Months?!” You said kind of shocked, you thought you and Marcus had been doing a decent job of keeping it on the down low.

“She said the two of you were walking around staring at each other like lovesick puppies.” Maddox laughed. Marcus blushed slightly much to your delight.

“I’d really appreciate if we just kept this between the team.” Marcus said, you could tell he was a bit nervous.

“Boss, your personal life is no one’s business. Still, I’m glad to see you guys happy.” You felt Marcus’ body relax at Maddox’s assurance. “So… need help with that bed?

“You boys go for it. If I climb those six flights of stairs one more time I might scream.” You replied, giving Marcus a kiss before they headed upstairs. You hadn’t been ready to let everyone know about your relationship with Marcus, both of your friends and family knew, but having the people who you both worked with knowing? It had worried you; you didn’t want to put either of your careers at risk. Still, now that the team knew you felt some of the anxiety of keeping it hidden for so long leaving your body. This was the beginning of a new chapter of your life with Marcus and you were excited to see where it took you.

* * *

Several hours, eight elevator trips, one bashed shin, and a reassembled bed later you and Marcus were sprawled across your couch in the living room. Exhausted was an understatement, but everything was finally up in the apartment, even if the boxes were just shoved off into the office. You smiled as Marcus ran his fingers up and down your legs absentmindedly pausing at your bruised shin, leaning down to press a light kiss.

“I’m _starving_ but I don’t think I can get off this couch.” Marcus said with a sigh.

“Pizza. Pizza is always the answer.” You replied with an amused smile and reached for your phone on the end table. Humming along to the music playing in the living room you quickly placed an order for delivery. “Should be here in 45 minutes.”

Marcus pulled you into his arms with a grin, pressing kisses to your jawline and neck. “I could think of a way to kill 45 minutes.”

“You’re sweaty and gross! Get off me!” you squealed, playfully swatting at his chest but he just held onto you even tighter.

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that won’t we?” Marcus stood up and tugged you to your feet. In one swift move he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, letting out a bark of laughter as you yelped in surprise.

“Marcus, what are you-?!” You gasped.

“Time for a shower.” He replied matter-of-factly, carrying you down the hall to the bathroom.

“You’re pure trouble Agent Pike,” A giggle escaped from your lips.

“Aah, yes. But you love me.” Marcus said, elbowing the bathroom door open.

“Eh… I suppose.” But you knew, you had never loved someone as much as you loved Marcus. He was the only one for you and you had no intentions of letting him go.


	7. Jealousy

What was it about a Friday afternoon with the promise of a free weekend that made time absolutely crawl? You'd been reading the same paragraph for thirty minutes and yet hadn't processed a single word.

“Any luck?” Special Agent Regina Price said from her desk

“Do you think the boss would frown on it if I lit the file on fire? I'm sure I have another copy elsewhere.” you replied with frustration.

“What would that really accomplish?” Regina replied, amused

“Not a whole damn lot but I'm sure I'd feel better.” Grinning back at her.

A pretty woman with black hair entered the bullpen, quelling yours and Regina's banter. “I'm sorry to interrupt, is this Art Crimes?”

“You're at the right place. Anything I can do to help you?” You quirked an eyebrow, your team didn't get a ton of outside visitors.

“Oh good. I'm looking for Agent Marcus Pike, is he around?” She looked around, peering towards Marcus' office.

“He just ran upstairs, he should be back shortly Ms...?” You replied, curiosity getting the best of you.

“I'm... an old friend of his. T-” She began

“Teresa?” Marcus said with disbelief as he entered the room. You felt your heart drop. Marcus looked quickly between Teresa and yourself, a slight look of confusion on his face.

“Marcus... I'm in town for work, I was wondering if I could have a word?” Teresa said cautiously, seeming to notice the looks between you and Marcus.

“Yeah... of course. My office is over here.” He gestured towards it and as he led Teresa towards it he looked back at you: a silent apology.

You had never considered yourself a jealous woman, but as you sat at your desk and watched Teresa Lisbon laugh and smile at Marcus in his office you could feel your blood boiling. You had never met the woman, who had ruthlessly broken Marcus’ heart for another man, but you had heard more than enough to make your own assumptions. Were you completely biased? Absolutely. Did that stop you from staring daggers at the back of her head from your desk? Not in the least.

When Marcus had come to DC a year ago you could see the toll that relationship had taken on him. He had offered her everything, she shattered his heart in return. Getting him to open backup and trust another person after that had taken time. Now as you watched her laugh and touch his arm as they talked you felt your blood pressure spiking. You were so distracted it took Regina calling your name three times for you to shake yourself out of your thoughts.

“Did you hear me?” Regina said, clearly knowing the answer. She stood, took your hand, and tugged you to your feet. “We're going for coffee.”

“But-” You began.

“Nope. You need to get out of here, get a level head.” And with that Regina dragged you out of the office for fresh air.

* * *

You sat outside a cafe two blocks away from the FBI headquarters idly sipping your iced coffee as Regina gave you a light scolding.

“Just because she's here doesn't mean anything changed.”

“I know...” You said with a sigh.

“I hear she's here following up on leads for her current case. I'm sure she just came by to say hello.” Regina said sincerely

“... doesn't mean I have to like it.” You mumbled earning a scowl from Regina.

“You don't. But you owe it to Marcus to at least be civil. I'm sure this is awkward for him too.” You let out a sigh, conceding defeat. You hated it when Regina made sense.

“You always make me be the bigger person, it's horrendous.” You said with a smile, you adored Regina. She was the glue that truly held the team together and kept up moral even when the rest of you were surly and frustrated.

“That's my job, your own personal Jiminy Cricket.” Regina laughed as you checked your watch.

“We should head back. I'm going to grab coffee for them.” Stretching as you stood you did your best to ignore Regina's smug smile of success and headed inside the cafe.

“Awh do you see that? Growth.” Regina crooned. Your only response was two raised fingers.

* * *

Dropping a cup of coffee on Maddox's desk you headed to Marcus' office and knocked lightly on the door.

“Come in.” He called, smiling when he saw you enter, a look of relief clear on his face.

“Hey boss. I thought I'd bring you two back coffee.” You gestured to the drink carrier in your hand. Marcus quickly introduced you to Lisbon, it pleased you to hear him immediately refer to you as his girlfriend.

“Marcus told me a lot about you.” Teresa said softly.

“Likewise.” You replied stiffly, entirely too satisfied that she at least looked embarrassed. “What brings you to D.C.?” You felt Marcus place his hand on the small of your back, a comforting gesture meant to put you at ease. Or perhaps reign you in, in this case.

“Homicide case, we think our witness fled out here to hide.” Teresa replied.

“If there is anything we can do to assist let us know.” You said, more warmth in your tone this time, and turned to Marcus. “I'm going to get back to work on my case.” You kissed him lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Marcus said with a smile and watched as you headed back to your desk. You took a seat and buried yourself in your case file.

“Did you make nice?” Regina said inquisitively, receiving a small grunt from you in affirmation. “Don't you feel better?” She looked entirely too pleased with herself.

“Bite me Jiminy.” You called from behind your file, a bark of laughter the only response she gave you.

* * *

That evening you made it home before Marcus, the guilt of your blatantly jealous reaction towards Teresa heavy on your conscience. She had been perfectly nice to you and you didn’t give her the time of day. The sudden chime of your phone pulled you out of your thoughts.

_**‘I’ll be home in thirty, get dressed up. I’m taking you out. 💕”**_ You were at a loss for words, what was he up to? Curious you headed to your shared bedroom and changed into a form fitting black dress with a lovely V neck and a hem line that stopped mid-thigh. As you were pulling on a pair of strappy black stilettos you heard Marcus coming in the front door of the apartment.

“Hey baby,” Marcus said softly as he entered the bedroom and placed a kiss on your temple. “You look beautiful. I just need to change quickly.” As he started to strip off his suit you couldn't help but lean back and take in the view with lust lidded eyes. The way the muscles in his back flexed as he shrugged off his button down shirt and pulled on a gray t-shirt had you mesmerized. As his suit pants hit the floor you gave into temptation and swatted at his boxer brief clad ass earning a chuckle from Marcus as he danced out of your reach.

“Where are you taking me tonight, _Mr Pike._ ” You wiggled an eyebrow at him as he pulled on jeans and his leather jacket, a favorite of yours to be sure.

“I was thinking of that Mexican place you love, four blocks down.” Marcus said, reaching out for your hand and pulling you close to his chest. You did love that spot, they had tables outside and yet it managed to feel oddly private. The two of you spent the short walk entangled together, Marcus' arm draped over your shoulders and yours around his waist. It was a lovely dinner, spent close to each other blatantly flirting like teenagers, and as your last drinks for the evening came out you knew you had to clear your conscience.

“Marcus... about today at work...” You began.

“Honey.” Marcus tried to interrupt but you continued. It had to be said.

“I was out of line. I shouldn't have acted like that around Teresa. I was defensive and cold. I just...” Trailing off for a moment, you were ashamed to admit the truth. “ I felt threatened. You two have history and I was jealous.” You conceded with a sigh, looking into his deep brown eyes. He hadn't realized how much her sudden appearance had truly affected you.

Marcus took your hand, kissed your palm, and brought it to his cheek, staring earnestly into your eyes. “You're it for me. There is no one else. … I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” His eyes went wide, as if realizing the weight of his admission.

Your mouth fell open in surprise at his confession. So frank and honest, filled with love. Pulling him close you kissed him deeply, your fingers threading through his hair and lightly nipping at his bottom lip. Reluctantly breaking the kiss you looked into his eyes, your own welling with tears. “I'm yours Marcus, completely, and I'm not going anywhere.”


End file.
